TMNT characters x readers! (inspired)
by ClearasDarkness
Summary: Click on the title for the summary!
1. Summary

**Hello! I know what your thinking 'there is already one of these your copy cat!' Well I was INSPIRED AND THOUGHT IT WAS A WONDERFUL IDEA! I want to thank 'thatcrazyfangirloverthere' for inspiring me. By the way, I love your pen name ;)**

**Ok so I won't just to do turtles. I could do Tigerclaw, April, Karai, whoever! Private message me who you want me to do and if you want a certain plot then I could possibly do that.**

**Please keep your hate to yourself. No body is perfect yo'. **

**I hope you read and follow!**

**ClearasDarkness (CAD)**


	2. Chapter 1: Leo x Reader

Blue Heart

You walk into the sewers from school, tired from everyone asking who your new boy-friend was. It was hard to explain what he looked like, but not how he acted.

"Hey (Y/N)! How was school?" Mikey asks. You smile at him. "It was good." You reply. You walk to your room and expect your boy-friend to walk in when instead, Raph walks in.

"Hey..." You say, unsure of why he was in your quarters.

"Hey, um, I wanted to tell you something.." He stuttered. You raise an eyebrow. "What? Is something wrong?" You become worried.

"Leo.. disappeared." You freeze and your eyes widen. "W-what do you mean, _disappeared?" _You ask. Raph shakes his head. "Like, gone. Zero. No trace. We tried calling him but found his phone in his room. We searched everywhere and we have no idea where he is."

You nod, but know exactly where he is. He only told you about his secret room where he meditates. You don't want to spill the beans, so you frown and nod. "O-ok..thank you for telling me Raph.." You say.

Raph nods and walks out. After a few minutes you walk out and sneak into Leo's room and open the closet and walk in. You close the door and shut your eyes. A bright light shines and you open your eyes and find yourself in a blank, white room with your boy-friend in the middle, meditating.

He senses your presence and opens his ocean blue eyes and give you a grin. "Hey, (Y/N). Whats up?"

You smile and walk over to him and sit infront of him. "Everyone thinks you have gone missing. How long have you been in here?"

"About three days.. at the most." You explode. "WHY?!"

He shrugs. "Don't know. Felt like it." He mumbled. You narrow you eyes. You don't believe him. "Leo, what _really _wrong?"

Leo sighs. "Ever since we have been together..er, yesterday.. I feel like its not enough."

You don't have a clue what he is talking about. "What do you mean?" You ask. Before you know it, you and pulled closer, inches- centimeters away from him.

"I need more.." He whispers and kisses you, hard. You blush a deep red and wrap your arms around him and kiss back.


	3. Chapter 2: Splinter x Reader(Friendship)

**A/N: This is not going to be a romance themed one just friendship. Here is a Splinter one! Yay! Thank you saberdrive for the request. **

* * *

><p>It has been about three years since you met the guys. It took a while to get use to them, but you soon became great friends with them. You always helped Mikey cook and play video games with him, you would help Donnie out in the lab (with out breaking anything or at least not trying too), spar with Raph or sometimes just chat, and meditate with Leo.<p>

Casey came down every once in a while, while April came down everyday just to check up on you. You always told her you where fine and that you _did not need anymore clothes._ April bought you tons of clothes after you moved in with the turtles and wouldn't stop giving you more and more!_  
><em>

Then there is Splinter. You never really had an on-going conversation with him. He was always meditating in the dojo. You could tell there was always something on his mind when he meditated. You decide to talk to him. You get up from the couch and walk over to the dojo.

You see Master Splinter sitting with his legs crossed and his hands flat together in front of him. You quietly walk over, slowly sit infront of him and get in a similar meditating position in front of him and begin to meditate, just how Leo taught you.

"Is there something you need, (Y/N)?" Splinter asks. You jump slightly, surprised he noticed your presence.

"I-I was just seeing what you where doing, Sensei." You reply. Splinter nods slowly, and continues to meditate.

You close your eyes and continue your meditation.

A few minutes pass and you where really bored. You sigh and un-cross your legs and stare at Splinter. He opens his eyes and looks at you with a curious look.

"Are you sure you don't need something my child?" He asks. You nod with a little shrug. "Im fine, Sensei." You confirmed.

Splinter chuckles. "My son's have not been bothering you lately?" He questions, still chuckling slightly. You giggle a little. "No, Master Splinter, they have not. Which is surprising to me." You smile at him and he smiles back a little.

"Can I ask you something?" You ask. He nods as a 'yes'. You sigh and look at the ground. "Why did you let me live with you and the guys? You didn't have to, I mean... Im just another normal person that's life just went down hill..." You said.

You hear Splinter let out a long sigh. "(Y/N), I could not just leave you out on the streets... Alone. That was not the honorable thing to do. Plus, I could tell by just looking at you that you were very special." He answers.

You blush a little, shocked at his words. "T-Thank you Sensi. No one has ever said something to me like that..." You say. Sensi smiles. "Well I am glad to be the first."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah! This is one of my favorites right now.. OK so keep yo hate to your self, please followlike and PM me for a request! Thank ya!_**


End file.
